


Pickle Jar

by wrapandrap



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pickles lol, Sorry Not Sorry, This is just a shitpost, im so sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrapandrap/pseuds/wrapandrap
Summary: You have to try and explain the pickles are like pregnancy thing to leona
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Pickle Jar

“Ok but i’m not sure you understand the concept.” y/n rested their head in their hands and let out and exasperated sigh. “Pickles are like pregnancy.” Jamil nodded, completely understanding what was being explained here. On the other hand, the older man sitting across from him and y/n had no clue what the fuck they were saying. 

“What the hell are you even saying at this point?” Leona pinched his temple, the mumbled under his breath, “I am literally so fucking lost.”

“Dude it’s so simple. When you eat a pickle, you’re like, wtf this is gross as hell why am i eating it, but then after you eat it you’re like sitting there and you’re like ‘damn, i really want another pickle.’ ” Y/n tries to explain again. Jamil at this point has completely lost interest in helping the lion man understand, so he just sits next to y/n scrolling through magicam and drinking his juicebox. 

“Yeah but like how the fuck does that connect to pregnancy?!” The lion man says in a low growl. 

“So like when a woman has a kid, she goes through the process of birth, are you following?” 

“Shut the fuck up, continue.” Leona huffs and slightly motions for y/n to continue their psychotic rant.

“Ok, so like, after a woman goes through that horrible horrible painful experience, they’re like ‘fuck i dont wanna do that again’ but like a little while after, they kinda forget the pain they went through and they’re like ‘hey, im gonna have another kid, how bad could it possibly be?’ but then it’s a whole fuckin painful birth experience again.” Y/n explains while doing a bunch of nonsensical motions, mostly just waving their hands around and motioning in different direction, like that helps at all. 

“Yeah i dont get why it’s so hard for you to understand, it’s very simple.” Grimm chimes in.

“When the hell did you get here?” Jamil looks over to the magic cat who appeared on the other side of y/n and sneers. Grimm just smirks and goes back to eating whatever the hell he got for lunch. At the other side of the table, the gears in Leona’s head are grinding violently, trying to understand the most simple concept in the world. Unfortunately for lion man, it’s time for the next class, it’s not like he’s going to class, but he’s gonna have this stupid pickle pregnancy thing stuck in his head until he understands it. 

“Damn, alright, i gotta get to potions, seeya Leona, seeya Jamil.” Y/n waves to the duo and Grimm follows behind them as they make their way to their next class. “I wonder if he’ll actually get it.” Y/n thinks out aloud. 

“Doubt it.” Grimm snickers.

\-----------------

“Hey Leona-san, did you see y/n’s last magicam post?” Ruggie says after poking the lion man awake. 

“What? No.” He speaks in an angry tone, not very happy to have been woken up from something so stupid and trivial. Ruggie holds his phone up to Leona’s face and it’s a picture of a pickle jar in the school store. The caption reads:

yuuwishuwereme: Found some pickles in the school store, wanna buy em, but im worried about the whole pickles are like pregnancy thing :pensive:

Comments:

c4t3rsk8t3r: LOLOLOL pickles are like pregnancy  
prettierthanyou: what does that even mean?  
bgcharacter133: LMAOOOO damn, buy them anyways, always a smart choice, but dont freeze ur fingers off in the pickle juice, that shit cold  
#1malleusstan: ???  
stealingurmom: shishishishi

“What the fuuuckkkkkkk.” Leona groans and puts his hands over his face. “I literally dont understand what the hell it even meansssss.” 

“Really? It’s a really simple concept.” Ruggie says, knowing Leona’s already pissed off, but Ruggie fears no god. 

“Oh shut the fuck up.”


End file.
